Unexpectedly Welcome
by kinkyHatter
Summary: Red Rom between Nep and Eridan. My moirail convinced me to post it up online, no matter how embarrassed I am about it. Rated M for slightly sexual relations and some rough language. Sorry if the language doesn't fit Homestuck. Also, sorry if I screwed up either Quirk. I didn't really use Nep's.


Nepeta walked slowly towards her bedroom, her safe haven, where she could let her hair down and finally relax, mourn Pounce in peace. She just wanted to take off the mask she wore out in front of the rest of the world.

Up ahead she heard foot steps, heavy and nervous. She rounded the corner they were coming from and, before she could think, found herself being pinned to a wall. She could only writhe for a moment, confused and terrified, before lips met hers and someone's arms encased her in a gentle embrace.

She should've opened her eyes, should've looked to see  
who was keeping her wrapped in their arms but she almost didn't care. They were  
being gentle with her. They weren't treating her like all the other people who  
had kissed her, not that she'd had many, like she was tough enough to be knocked into glass and smashed against a wall too hard. No this… this  
was quiet and soft and it felt like it meant something more than just  
meaningless sex. So she didn't care, couldn't, because for the first time since  
she came to this game she was being treated like something fragile. Something  
to be taken care of.

It was too overwhelming for her not to kiss back, not to  
wrap her arms around their neck. It was even more overwhelming when the boy,  
whoever he was, reached down and gently pulled her up so that her waist was  
even with his and her back was pressed against the wall to hold her up. She  
wrapped her legs around his waist tightly so as to secure herself for him and  
continued to kiss him, eyes shut.

He pressed tentatively into her with his waist, hitting  
exactly where he needed to in order to make her gasp ever so slightly. He knew  
how to touch, or at least it felt that way. He had found her tender spot  
through her jeans and seemed satisfied to simply rock against it rather than  
take it any further with her. It was slightly satisfying to her as well, little  
moans escaping her mouth and being soaked into his mouth, her fingers clutching  
at his back.

The way he was moving and how he was hitting the right spot  
every single time was enough. She felt her body jerk as it did when she toyed  
with herself. She never needed to stick her fingers inside to feel pleased,  
only ever needing to rub exactly where he was rubbing. She moaned in shock,  
having never had anyone else do it besides her, and was surprised to find it  
felt much better this way, with someone else causing the reaction. Her legs  
tightened around him and she let her body thrust as pleasure overwhelmed her.

Once she was finished, she leaned her head down and hid her  
face in his neck. She was blushing too hard and she didn't want him to see how  
embarrassed she was. No one had ever seen her in that state, no one had ever  
heard her make those noises. Only herself. Only ever herself. She whimpered  
into his neck as he pulled her away from the wall, her legs straining and  
finally falling down. She felt weak, stumbling as she stood. She actually  
didn't know if she'd make it the twenty feet to her bedroom.

She hesitated, grabbing his shirt and biting her lip, still  
not looking up to see who it was that made her feel that way, even making sure she didn't look towards the clothes that would give him away. She swallowed her  
pride and pointed down towards her bedroom, "Could… could you help me get to my  
room, purretty please? I don't think I can make it without falling over."

He didn't say anything but still took her hand and led her  
down the hall, helping her when she stumbled and making sure she didn't fall  
over. He finally stopped at her door and opened it, leading her into it and  
setting her down on her bed. It wasn't until he went to kiss her again that she  
noticed who it was.

First she was shocked, then she was angry. But the anger  
didn't last long and she couldn't help herself as she kissed him back and  
whined when he pulled away. She looked up at him with her cheeks too green and  
her lips too swollen. This wasn't how she had wanted things to be, this was  
wrong. Especially considering he was clearly genocidal.

She cleared her throat and picked at her black jeans, biting  
the inside of her lip, "AC thinks Mr. Ampurra is a sneaky bastard."

"It didn't stop you from enjoying it," Eridan smiled. It  
wasn't like his other smiles, the ones where he was too cocky or where he clearly thought he was above you. This was softer, more innocent. It actually fit the look  
in his eyes this time. "Besides, you could have opened your eyes to see who it  
was but you didn't."

"You're right I didn't," She sighed and crossed her arms.  
"Are you going to leave without getting anything fur yourself?"

"Why should I get anything out of this other than the  
immense satisfaction of seeing you moan and squirm in my grasp?" He scoffed.

"Well you are a boy," She shrugged. "And you are you. I  
thought you were so desperate you'd do anything to get it."

"Sure," He admitted, walking towards the door and looking  
over his shoulder casually. "But I don't feel like I need to do that with you.  
I think I can take my time."

"Who says you'll get another chance?" She scowled, pulling  
her legs up to her chest and glaring halfheartedly at him.

"Well I haven't heard you say I won't," He laughed and opened  
it, leaving her behind with a final: "I knoww wwhen to stop. And I knoww wwhat the  
wword No means."


End file.
